


Mistrzostwa Namiętności

by Emodreamers



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emodreamers/pseuds/Emodreamers
Summary: Z góry zaznaczam, że ta opowieść powstała jedynie w celach humorystycznych. Pomysł został zainspirowany świetnymi tekstami komentatorów na mistrzostwach świata 2018.
Relationships: Aleksander Śliwka/Mateusz Bieniek, Dawid Konarski/Fabian Drzyzga, Fabian Drzyzga/Bartosz Kurek, Jakub Kochanowski/Artur Szalpuk





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Z góry zaznaczam, że ta opowieść powstała jedynie w celach humorystycznych. Pomysł został zainspirowany świetnymi tekstami komentatorów na mistrzostwach świata 2018.

Szczecin, 5.09.18r.

Kibice powoli opuszczali halę po udanym meczu z Belgią, który Polacy wygrali trzy do jednego.

\- Nie zapomnijcie kibicować naszej drużynie na mistrzostwach, które zaczynają się już za tydzień! - z głośników rozległ się ostatni komentarz.

\- Musimy mieć dobrą taktykę, jeśli chcemy utrzymać tytuł - Bartek mruknął do Bienia, który jako jedyny znajdował się wraz z nim na boisku.

\- Mistrzostwa to nie wyzwanie - odburknął wyższy mężczyzna.

\- Mistrzostwa Świata to nie wyzwanie? - uniósł brew ze zdziwieniem.

Mateusz jedynie skinął głową.

\- Co w takim razie jest dla ciebie wyzwaniem?

\- Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami. - Na przykład przespanie się z każdym w drużynie.

\- Zrób to. - Bartosz wyzywająco spojrzał mu w oczy. - Ze wszystkimi do końca turnieju.

\- Spoko.

\- Na pewno ci się nie uda. - Kurek posłał Bieńkowi wyzywający uśmiech, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Uda. Zobaczysz - odparł pewnym siebie głosem Mateusz.

\- Tak? - zakpił starszy.

\- Tak.

Usłyszawszy to Bartek zwrócił wzrok w kierunku idącego do szatni Fabiana. Gdy wyższy mężczyzna odwrócił się w tę samą stronę co on, powiedział:  
\- To do dzieła, Bieniu.

Klepnął go po pośladkach i oddalił się w stronę grupki kibiców, którzy zostali na hali, aby zrobić sobie z nimi zdjęcie. Po kilku sekundach do blondyna dotarło, co się właśnie stało.

\- Fabio! - krzyknął i rzucił się biegiem za ciemnowłosym.


	2. Rozdział 1 - Fabian ma dość Bienia

\- Wiesz może, o co chodzi Mateuszowi? - Fabian szepnął do siedzącego obok niego Kurka.

Bieniek zaczynał go coraz bardziej przerażać. Od prawie tygodnia próbował na siłę nawiązać z nim rozmowę przed i po każdym treningu. W samolocie co chwilę do niego podchodził lub coś wykrzykiwał. A w tamtym momencie, siedząc kilka rzędów przed nim, ciągle się odwracał i co chwilę  
posłał spojrzenia, przez które starszemu ściskał się żołądek.

\- Może - powiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- Bartek?

\- Powiem ci później - mruknął, udając, że słucha zastępcy trenera.

\- Pokoje są dwuosobowe. Możecie wybrać z kim chcecie mieszkać - oznajmił Gogol.

Usłyszawszy to, Bieniu rzucił się w kierunku Drzyzgi, który o mało nie dostał na ten widok zawału. Przemieszczenie się na drugi koniec autokaru nie było jednak tak łatwe, jak zakładał. Kilkanaście razy potknął się o czyjejś nogi, a kręcone, bułgarskie drogi sprawiały, że zarzucało go na boki. Gdy w końcu stanął przy fotelu ciemnowłosego, oparł się obiema rękoma o siedzenia. Upewniwszy się, iż nie przewróci się przy kolejnym zakręcie, posłał Fabianowi promienny uśmiech.

\- Chciałbyś, może być ze mną w pokoju, Fabio? - zapytał nie odkrywając wzroku od jasnych tęczówek bruneta.

Rozgrywający otworzył usta, jednak nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Bał się. Świdrujący wzrok Bieńka sprawiał, że chciał wyskoczyć przez okno pędzącego, całe sześćdziesiąt pięć na godzinę, autokaru. Na jego szczęście z pomocą przyszedł mu Bartosz.

\- Niestety, Fabio jest już zajęty. Może innym razem, Bieniu - powiedział, obejmując niższego mężczyznę ramieniem i jednocześnie posyłając szelmowski uśmiech blondynowi.

Drzyzga jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył za odchodzącym ze spuszczoną głową Mateuszem. Był bardzo zdezorientowany. Coraz mniej rozumiał całą tę sytuację. Czy powinien być wdzięczny Bartkowi? Tak jakby przed chwilą go uratował. Ale w zasadzie przed czym? Tego nie wiedział, a Kurek najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru go w to wtajemniczać. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy Bienu usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

\- Powiesz mi wreszcie, co tu się dzieje? - warknął, zarzucając z siebie rękę kolegi.

\- W hotelu - mruknął.

Odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna, wyraźnie niezadowolony z faktu, że nie może dłużej obejmować młodszego.

~*~

Po kolacji jakieś czterdzieści sześć procent drużyny zebrało się w pokoju Kubiaka, który stwierdził, że potrzebuje pilnie coś z nimi omówić.

\- Z Kubą i Finlandią nie powinno być problemu - mówił kapitan reprezentacji. - Portoryko to będzie godzinka z prysznicem, panowie. Aczkolwiek musimy mieć jakiegoś haka na Iran.

\- Chcesz żebyśmy oszukiwali? - zaniepokoił się Kuba.

\- Nie, żadnego oszukiwania, ale gdyby parę godzin przed meczem wydarzyło się coś, co negatywnie wpłynęłoby na ich koncentrację.

\- Wszyscy Irańczycy to straszne divy - wtrącił Konarski. - Musimy mieć dobry plan, żeby ich zbyt nie wkurzyć, ani nie pozwolić im się zorientować, że to ma wpłynąć na mecz.

\- Nie wiemy też co z Bułgarami - kontynuował Michał. - Dobrze by było gdybyśmy mieli na nich również jakiś plan. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Z misją opracowania planu i nakazem wczesnego położenia się spać, rozeszli się do swoich pokoi.

Fabian szedł spokojnie korytarzem, kiedy nagle usłyszał za sobą głos Bieńka. Przyśpieszył kroku, jednak jego nogi były o wiele krótsze, niż nogi jego prześladowcy, przez co nie miał szans na ucieczkę. Szybko zdał sobie z tego sprawę, więc usłyszawszy ponownie swoje imię, zatrzymał się i odwrócił w kierunku młodszego.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, Mateusz, ale jestem bardzo zmęczony. Pogadamy jutro - powiedział na jednym oddechu.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Drzyzga czym prędzej ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni.

~*~

Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu pokoju, Bartek rzucił się na środek łóżka, chowając twarz w poduszkę. Miał nadzieję, że Fabian zapomniał, o czym rozmawiali w autokarze. Nie chciał się przed nim tłumaczyć. Był bowiem pewien, że ten go wyśmieje, albo gorzej, obrazi się i przestanie z nim rozmawiać.

Skrzypnięcie drzwi, cichy dźwięk kroków oraz ugięcie się materaca. Dało mu to jasno do zrozumienia, że jego współlokator znajdował się w pomieszczeniu. Nie uniósł głowy. Może zapomni. Może da spokój. Może nie zapyta.

Jego nadzieje rozwijało miarowe dźganie między żebra.

\- Co? - Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na bruneta.

\- Posuń się.

Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Leniwie przesunął się na bok. Już po chwili plecy Drzyzgi wylądowały na miękkiej pościeli, tuż obok niego.

\- To mów.

Ciemnowłosy patrzył w sufit, czekając aż wreszcie dowie się o co chodzi. Chciał mieć to już za sobą. Jednocześnie bał się, że Bieniu zaraz wyskoczy ze znajdującej się w pokoju szafy.

\- O czym? - Bartek postanowił udawać głupiego.

\- O co założyłeś się z Bieńkiem?

\- Skąd pomysł, że się z nim założyłem? - Przewrócił się na plecy.

\- Proszę cię. - Fabian wywrócił oczami i przekręcił się na bok, aby spojrzeć na starszego. - Dobrze wiem, że zakładanie się z ludźmi o głupie rzeczy to twoje hobby. Więc, co takiego ma zrobić Bieniu?

Wiedział, że nie miał już szans. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na twarz jasnookiego. Nie mógł skłamać. Fabio przyparł go do muru. Tak bardzo nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Nie chciał widzieć, jak te piękne, szare oczy wypełniają się rozczarowaniem. Nie miał jednak innego wyjścia.

\- Ma się przespać z każdym w drużynie, do końca mistrzostw.


	3. Rozdział 2 - Kuba ma dość emocji

\- Ma się przespać z każdym w drużynie, do końca mistrzostw.

\- Aha - mruknął brunet, kładąc się z powrotem na plecach.

\- To wszystko? - Bartek spojrzał na niego za zdziwieniem. - Nie zrobisz mi wykładu o moralności?

\- Robiłeś już głupsze rzeczy. Jak na przykład zakład z Winiarskim parę lat temu - odparł patrząc w sufit. - Tylko powiedz mi dlaczego podpuściłeś go akurat na mnie?

\- Bo wiedziałem, że zmarnuje tylko czas.

Fabian uśmiechnął się delikatnie, odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny. Jego jasne oczy radośnie błądziły po twarzy starszego.

\- Skąd ta pewność? Może udałoby mu się mnie poderwać - zachichotał.

\- Bo ja próbuję od czterech lat. - Odwzajemnił uśmiech i położył dłoń na policzku niższego.

\- Od pięciu - poprawił go.

\- Boże, czepiasz się.

\- A ty nie umiesz liczyć, głuptasie. - Zaśmiał się chwytając w dłonie twarz Bartosza.

\- Powiem Bieńkowi, żeby przerzucił się na kogoś innego - zaoferował Kurek, wiedząc jak bardzo niepokoił on młodszego.

\- Dzięki. - Delikatnie ucałował mężczyznę w czoło. - Idę pod prysznic.

Drzyzga wstał i biorąc po drodze torbę, zniknął za drzwiami do łazienki.

~*~

Kochanowski leżał na łóżku, tępo wpatrując się w sufit. Trwało to już dobrą godzinę. Co raz bardziej zaniepokojony Artur od dłuższego czasu obserwował go zza okładki książki, którą dawno przestał czytać.

— Kuba? — zapytał cicho.

Odłożył lekturę na szafkę nocną i zaczął jeszcze bardziej szczegółowo przyglądać się młodszemu, który w żaden sposób nie reagował.

— Wszystko w porządku? — powiedział, tym razem głośniej, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy blondyna.

— Sam nie wiem — odparł drżącym głosem.

Podniósł się do siadu i zacisnął powieki. Szalpuk bez problemu dostrzegł wpływające spod nich łzy.  
W kilka sekund znalazł się tuż przy nim i przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując chłopaka ramionami na wysokości żeber. Ten wtulił się w niego, jakby chciał się ukryć przed całym światem. Oparł głowę na ramieniu starszego. Przez jego ciało kilkukrotnie przeszedł wywołany płaczem dreszcz. Gdy w końcu nieco się uspokoił, przekręcił głowę, delikatnie pocierając nosem o szyję wyższego. Wydał przy tym dźwięk przypominający mruknięcie, co zaskutkowało cichym chichotem  
drugiego chłopaka. Usłyszawszy to Kochanowski odsunął się od niego, jak poparzony. Dobiero w tamtym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił.

— Przepraszam — powiedział prawie szeptem, spuszczając wzrok.

— Za co? — Artur przekrzywił głowę, usiłując dostrzec wyraz twarzy Jakuba.

— Pomoczyłem ci koszulkę. — Machnął ręką w bliżej niezidentyfikowanym kierunku.

— Daj spokój. — Złapał go za brodę i delikatnie uniósł jego głowę, na tyle, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Przecież wyschnie.

— Mhm — mruknął, ciągle próbując uciec wzrokiem od tęczówek przyjaciela.

— Powiesz mi co się stało? — zapytał, odrywając dłoń od skóry chłopaka.

— To nieważne — próbował brzmieć pewnie, jednak nie wyszło mu to najlepiej.

— Nieważne rzeczy nie sprawiają, że płaczesz — odparł ze zwątpieniem.

— To ze zmęczenia — powiedział, tym razem bardziej przekonywująco.

— W takim razie pora spać.

Szalpuk wyciągnął rękę za plecami młodszego i zgasił małą lampkę, która stanowiła jedyne źródło światła w pokoju. Poczym położył się wygodnie na jego łóżku i zamknął oczy.

— Co robisz?

— Jak to co? Śpię. Ty też powinieneś — w jego wypowiedzi dało się usłyszeć uśmiech malujący się na jego ustach.

— Ja... — zawahał się.

— Przecież cię nie zjem — roześmiał się.

Artur pociągnął chłopaka za rękę, zmuszając go do położenia się tuż obok. Kuba nie protestował. Jedynie wtulił się w starszego, kładąc głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Wyższy wplótł palce w jego włosy, mierzwiąc jasną grzywkę.

— Dziękuję — szepnął Jakub.

— Śpij dobrze. — Posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, którego nie mógł dostrzec w ciemności.

~*~

Bartek nie wiedział ile czasu minęło odkąd położył się spać. Nie mógł zasnąć. Problem stanowiło nawet zamknięcie oczu na dłużej niż sekundę. Cały czas myślał o Drzyzdze. O tym jak został przez niego pocałowany i o tym jak uroczo wyglądał śpiący w sąsiednim łóżku brunet. Chciał do niego podejść, dotknąć jego skóry.

W końcu się zdecydował. Wstał i położył się tuż za plecami Fabiana. Starał się zrobić to bardzo wolno i cicho, jednak zdradziecki materac mimo wszystko zaskrzypiał pod jego ciężarem. Śpiący mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie, jednak się nie obudził. Kurek odczekał chwilę, poczym objął ciemnowłosego w pasie, przytulając się jednocześnie do jego pleców.

— Słodkich snów, Fabio. — Ucałował czubek głowy niższego.


	4. Rozdział 3 - Olek ma dość ładną szyję

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaga do wszystkich zamierzających przeczytać ten rozdział. Ani ja, ani autorka od pornosów, nie ponoszą odpowiedzialności za zrujnowaną psychikę. Każdy czyta na własną odpowiedzialność!

Bieniek nerwowo przemierzał hotelowe korytarze. Stracił cały tydzień na bezowocnym uganianiu się za Drzyzgą i z każdą chwilą był coraz bliżej przegrania zakładu. Zdesperowany w końcu udał się w kierunku hotelowego baru. Miał nadzieję, że spotka tam jednego ze swoich kolegów, najlepiej nie do końca trzeźwego.

Otworzywszy drzwi ujrzał opustoszałe pomieszczenie, w którym dominowały różne odcienie czerwieni i ciemnego brązu. Jedna z dwóch zapalonych lamp, migała miarowo. Za barem stał niewysoki Bułgar w czarnym fartuchu. Oprócz niego znajdowała się tam tylko jedna osoba, którą Bieniu od razu rozpoznał. Na przeciw barmana, na wysokim stołku siedział nie kto inny jak Konarski.

Widok ten niezmiernie ucieszył blondyna. Nie miał zamiaru podrywać starszego. Aczkolwiek jego obecność w barze oznaczała, że jego współlokator prawdopodobnie był teraz sam w pokoju. Czego by nie mówić o Mateuszu, podchodził on do całej sprawy bardzo poważnie. Zaraz po przybyciu sporządził sobie listę z numerami pokojów i nazwiskami mieszkających w nich mężczyzn.

Cicho wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Będąc już w windzie wyjął kartkę z kieszeni i upewnił się, że zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Nie miał czasu do stracenia. Dawid nie będzie przecież siedział w tej przeklętej piwnicy do rana. Gdy tylko metalowe drzwi się rozsunęły, rzucił się biegiem przez długi korytarz. Zatrzymawszy się przed właściwymi drzwiami, dał sobie moment na uspokojenie oddechu. Przeczesał włosy palcami i zapukał.

Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a przed nim stanął Śliwka.

— Hej! Co tam? — uśmiechnął się na widok Bieńka.

— Hej. Ja, wiesz... no, zastanawiałem się czy może, sam nie wiem, tak na przykład, czy chciałbyś dotrzymać mi towarzystwa? — wyrzucił z siebie potok słów.

Przenikliwy wzrok ciemnowłosego sprawił, że zapomniał co właściwie chciał powiedzieć. Jednak doskonale pamiętał, co miał zrobić. Uśmiechnął się i posłał chłopakowi znaczące spojrzenie. W ten sposób chciał zrekompensować chaotyczną wypowiedź.

— Pewnie. Wchodź — niższy zachichotał, przepuszczając go w przejściu.

Olek zatrzasnął drzwi do swojego pokoju i w ułamku sekundy został do nich przyparty, a jego usta zaatakował Bieniu. Całowali się chaotycznie, nie było w tym nic romantycznego. Buzowało w nich pożądanie. Mateusza dodatkowo nakręcała świadomość, że z każdą chwilą jest bliżej wygrania tego cholernego zakładu, który dosłownie spędzał mu sen z powiek.

Śliwka zarzucił swoje ręce na szyję chłopaka jeszcze bardziej pogłebiając pocałunek. Ten nie pozostał mu dłużny. Wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę młodszego i szybko ją z niego ściągając i rzucając za siebie. To samo po chwili uczynił ze swoją bluzą.

Bieniu oderwał się od ust Olka i zaczął obdarzać pocałunkami szyję mężczyzny. Śliwce wyraźnie spodobały się poczynania starszego. Na dowód tego z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk, a palce zacisnęły się na włosach chłopaka. To tylko zachęciło Mateusza do dalszych poczynań i sprawiło, że jego spodnie stały się troszkę ciaśniejsze niż dotychczas.

Pochylił się bardziej i zaczął robić malinkę na szyi chłopaka. Gdy skończył odsunął się i z dumą spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Pochylił się nad uchem Olka delikatnie przygryzając jego płatek.

\- Będzie ci pasowała do nazwiska - mruknął zachrypniętym z porządania głosem. (*Od szalonej autorki, która wpadła tu tylko napisać scenę seksu! To miał być jeden z moich nieśmiesznych żarcików, ale wiecie, chodzło o to, że malinka robi się fioletowa czyli ŚLIWKOWA. Śmieszne. Haha. :))) Zapraszam do dalszej lektury!*)

Ten w odpowiedzi jedynie zaśmiał się cicho i mocniej zacisnął palce na włosach Mateusza.

Bieniu znudzony już nieco tą grą wstępną postanowił działać! Złapał Śliwkę za uda podnosząc go po czym przeniósł na stojące obok łóżko. Kiedy tylko to uczynił pochylił się nad chłopakiem ponownie łącząc ich usta. Od razu wpakował się między nogi Olka czując na swoim brzuchu erekcję niższego wciąż ukrytą w spodniach. Wiedział, że taki stan rzeczy nie potrwa jeszcze długo.

Mężczyzna cicho jęknął, kiedy niższy lekko poruszył się pod nim, tym samym delikatnie zachaczając o jego penisa. W tym momencie jego frusracja sięgnęła zenitu! Szybko pozbył się swoch spodni i założonych w pośpiechu, dla przyzwoitości, bokserek. (*Tu znowu szalona autorka od pornoli! Chcę jedynie wytłumaczyć, że dla osoby pokroju Bienia noszenie bielizny jest problematyczne i jedynie spowalnia bieg wydarzeń. Lecz skoro mieszkał w pokoju razem z Nowakowskim uznał, że dla przyzwoitości powinien jednak bieliznę ubrać, gdyż nie był pewien jak ten zareaguje, kiedy zobaczy go bez niej. To tyle odemnie. Miłego czytania drodzy bezbożnicy!*) Po chwili to samo zrobił z resztą ubrań okrywających piękne ciało Olka.

Nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać zwilżył palce swojej prawej dłoni i jeden z nich wsunął w chłopaka. Nie chciał wchodzić w niego bez przygotowania, gdyż w perspektywie miał zbliżające się mecze i wiedział, że Olek musi być w dobrej dyspozycji ruchowej.

Zaczął więc mozolny proces przygotowywania ciała Śliwki na coś zmacznie większego niż jeden, dwa czy nawet trzy palce. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy jego ruch wywoływał salwę jęków wydobywających się z ust niższego siatkarza. Kiedy Mateusz, w końcu, doszedł do wniosku, że jego partner jest gotowy, wyjął z niego swoje palce i zaczął napierać tam swoim, już będącym gotowym, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, penisem.

Ruch ten wywołał dosłownie krzyk rozkoszy u Olka, co jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to możliwe, podnieciło Bienia. Zachęciło go to do dalszych, śmielszych ruchów. Wchodził w Śliwkę wciąż i wciąż z coraz wiekszą zawziętością. Z ust mężczyzn na zmianę wydobywały się jęki rozkoszy.

Po kilku mocniejszych pchnięciach Mateusza Olek doszedł z imieniem kochanka na ustach. Bieniu już mocno zdesperowany i teraz jeszcze bardziej pragnący osiągnięcia orgazmu zaczął wykonywać coraz to mocniejsze i bardziej chaotyczne ruchy. Po chwili i on doszedł, po czym opadł bezwładnie na łóżko, tuż obok Olka.


End file.
